Days of the dark duelists
by Sonarr
Summary: Students dissapearing, duelists in black coats? yet another conspiracy for jaden to thwart. But why does this orginazation have an interest in jaden? and what's with their cards? Some alexisxjaden later. Rated T just incase. Watch out for sequal!
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1- prologue**

**Me: Say it Jaden damn you!**

**Jaden: sigh… fine. Multiple personalities (A.K.A Ryan) owns none of the characters in this fic, and there is no point suing him 'cos he's broke anyway.**

A boy in blue uniform stood, facing down someone dressed in black. The life point meter on his duel disk dropped to 0. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but strange things happened to those who duelled these people in black. They were either chosen to join the strange group, or something worse happened. They completely disappeared. The boy fell to his knees. "N-no…….." he muttered, before a ring of dark fire surrounded him, and his body collapsed into millions of dark particles, and was then sucked into a blank card which his opponent was holding. He (or she for that matter) laughed and put the card in his/her pocket. He/she walked off, and ran into yet another blue. " this is my lucky night…" s/he laughed. "Duel me!" the boy cried. He held his duel disk up, ready to duel. "Very well…" s/he laughed, and raised the pitch-black duel disk on his/her wrist. S/he drew. "I play darkness incarnate lvl 3, in attack mode! Then I place one card face down. I end my turn." The cards appeared on the field.

Darkness incarnate lvl 3: atk 1200 def: 500

(**An: I shall call the mysterious duelist he from now on, but it may well be a girl. You'll have to guess!)** The boy, who did not realise the danger of this card, laughed. " pathetic! I draw!" he drew a card, then placed it on the field. "luster dragon! Attack mode!" atk: 1900 "attack!" luster dragon charged, but never connected. The dark duelist interrupted "Not a chance! I activate magic cylinder!" it sent the attack straight back.

Obelisk boy: 2100

Dark duelist: 4000

" I end." The obelisk blue boy said, his head hung low. He was a prideful boy who did not like to be bested. The dark duelist knew this, and was using it to his advantage.

" I draw." He said, then smiled. "I activate darkness incarnate's effect! He becomes darkness incarnate lvl 5!"

Darkness incarnate lvl 5: atk: 1900

"now I activate level up! It makes Darkness incarnate level 7! Now attack!"

Darkness incarnate: 2500 attack points

"No!" the boy cried. He fell to his knees as his monster was destroyed. Then his eyes widened as his life points went to zero "What?" The dark duelist only laughed. "When darkness incarnate lvl 7 destroys a monster that monster's attack points are taken from it's owner's life points!" This boy also collapsed into dark particles and was absorbed into a card.

'_Jaden…. It will be your turn soon.' _The dark duelist thought.

_**Author's note: so? How did you like it? Please review, even flames are welcome! I hope you enjoy! And if I get plenty o nice reviews, I may drop hints as to the dark duelist's identity!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I own nothing except my ideas, myself, the shirt on my back, and a can of cheap energy drink. So no point suing me Mr. lawyers! In other words, all yugioh gx characters belong to their original creator.

Jaden lay in the red dorm, looking at his cards. Something strange had happened. His neo-spacians were gone! Stolen, in the night! Winged kuriboh appeared on Jaden's shoulder "kuri kuriiii!" he said, trying to comfort Jaden. He sighed and stood, walking out of the dorm. He really wasn't paying attention to the time, and didn't even realize it was midnight. Normally he would be hyped, as this was the time that the rumoured leader of the black-caped duelists came out to duel. But he was too preoccupied. Then he saw something that snapped him back. A duelist falling to his knees, and disappearing in dark flames. He screamed, and Jaden screamed along with him. He charged, and skidded to a stop in front of the lesser dark duelist. He could tell it wasn't the leader as he wore his hood up. Jaden's duel disk activated. He drew. "sweet! I summon elemental hero bubbleman in attack mode! And now I use his effect to draw two cards!" the cards were bubble blaster, and polymerisation. "I equip him with bubble blaster!"

Bubbleman: 1600 atk

"I end my turn with one face down card." He said, as the card appeared on the field. "My move." The boy across, named James, drew. "Now, I summon dark soldier!"

Dark soldier: 2100 atk

Jaden's eyes widened. "What?!?!?!? A four star monster with that many points! That's gotta be wrong!"

James smiled, "No, he simply can't attack directly! NOW! Dark soldier, attack bubbleman!" But only bubble blaster was destroyed. "when Bubble man is defeated in battle, bubble blaster is destroyed instead and I take no damage!" he laughed. "My move! First, I activate pot of greed! I draw two cards!" they were clayman, and avian. "now! I activate polymerisation, and fuse the clayman I just drew, with the sparkman in my hand! I summon elemental hero thunder giant! And use his effect to destroy your dark soldier! Next, I summon avian! I attack you directly with thunder giant!"

James: 1600

"I attack with bubbleman!"

James: 800

"Now! Avian! Finish it!

James: 0

He collapsed, and several cards fell out of his black coat pocket. They disappeared, and the students he had taken reappeared. Then, the black coat he was wearing dematerialised, and he woke up. "W-where am I?" he said, apparently totally unaware of the things he had done. Jaden walked off, thinking it would be better to let the boy forget.

"Damn that orginazation…." He muttered. Little did he know, someone in a black hood was watching from the distance. "That's right…. Struggle, my little Jaden. But it will do you no good. You WILL be mine."

_Authors note: dun dun dun!!!!!! Cliffhanger! But, it will all change soon. And guess what! Two chapters in one night! I'm on a roll! Yeah! Yes, I use the show effects, even though I play with a deck almost identical to Jaden's. But I know very little about neospacians effects. So I gots rid of 'em! Please R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Jaden? Jaden? Jaden!" Jaden was shook, though slept through it. "Sarge! Wake up!" Jaden then began to wake up. "WRONG! I PLAY A TRAP CARD!" he shouted, sending both of them flying backwards into a wall. "See private! I woke him up, which makes me the better friend!" Syrus merely shook his head. "Nu-uh!" he argued "I've been friends with him longer!" The small Ra yellow student said. "Well we'll let the sarge make the decision!" they both turned on Jaden. He got lucky at that moment, as Alexis knocked on the door at that precise moment. "Guys? Can I come in?" she called. Jaden took that moment to slip away. "Sure Lex, come on in!" He answered, sweat dropping at the close call he just had. Alexis sensed the tension in the air and changed the subject. "Have you heard about the people in black cloaks trying to take people on the island?" she said, hoping they would forget the fight earlier when she mentioned this. Jaden nodded. "I battled one. He wasn't so tough. I beat him in two turns." A slight frown played across Alexis's face, but it disappeared before anyone actually noticed it. "Well, it's good you beat him so easy." She said, leaning against the wall. As she did, a card fell out of her pocket. She bent over to pick it up, but Jaden got there first. It was a blank card. "Alexis? Where did you get this?" he asked, confused. She took it off him quickly "Oh, it's nothing. I found it on the floor." Jaden still looked confused though, so she moved on. "Anyway, we need to get to class." They all nodded, and left. Jaden slept through class as usual, and got out late after a detention. He then sat on the roof for an hour or two, thinking about the neo spacians. By the time he walked home, it was 11 o'clock. He was confronted by a black hooded duelist. "You!!!" he growled, where the duelist just laughed. Jaden recognized that laugh, but he wasn't sure where from. So he acted on instinct an ran forward, trying to take his hood down. The figure turned to run, but not before jaden pulled down his hood. And it turned out he was not a he after all. It was a girl. A girl he recognized from somewhere but before he could say anything, or even figure out exactly who she was, she was gone. He then fell onto his knees, confused. "Why….. Why??"

Very sorry for the short chapter, but I just had to tease you with a cliff hanger. The smarter readers may have already guessed the identity, but I assure you, it is one of the most unlikely choices. Someone you would never expect, so I would imagine your first guess is wrong. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jaden sat where he was, stunned. It surely wasn't her…. She wouldn't…. or would she? Jaden could no longer tell. Almost in a trance, he walked back to the dorm. He dropped onto his bed, and closed his eyes. Kuriboh appeared above him, obviously concerned about him.

"Kurii kuriiii?" winged kuriboh said. It was the equivalent to 'are you all right?' in kuriboh-talk.

"Yeah kuriboh… I'm fine. Just a bit shocked. To think she of all people would… ah, never mind. I need to sleep." And as he said that, he fell into a troubled sleep, full of blank cards and black coats. But, he remembered none of this in the morning, or so it would seem.

"Sarge? Wake up sarge!" a voice called. "That won't work!" another voice butted in. "let me try! Jaden! An obelisk blue is at the door! He wants to duel you!"

That got Jaden's attention. He sat bolt upright. "Where?!" he said, reaching for his duel disk and his deck.

"Whoa! Hold on, Jay! I only said that to wake you up!" Syrus said, holding his hands up as if trying to keep Jaden back. Jaden looked crestfallen though. "no duel? Awwww, man! No fair!" he said, frowning. He stood, putting on his duel disk and slotting the deck into its position. "Oh well. It's Saturday! I can find an opponent!"

"Wait up!" both tyranno and syrus shouted as jaden ran out of the door. But all three boys stopped in their tracks as they got outside, as they saw the most horrible sight. There were roughly 20 people nearby, all wandering around like zombies. But that wasn't the worst part. They were all wearing black coats. Syrus was trembling, tyranno's eyes had turned to yellow slits. Jaden merely grinned. "sweet." The first thing he did was charge forward and challenged the nearest black-coat. The black coat agreed. This particular black-coat was a girl, whose name Jaden remembered being something like amy…. Yeah, Amy was her name. They engaged their duel disks and began. "Game on!" Jaden cried, drawing.

Amy: 4000

Jaden: 4000

Jaden checked his cards. They were Burstinatrix, Clayman, Sparkman, Hero barrier, O oversoul, and H heated heart. He decided on his move. "I play sparkman, in attack mode!"

Sparkman: 1600 atk

"I throw one card face down. That's all she wrote." Jaden said, as the card appeared.

Amy drew. "I summon dark animal monkey, in attack mode."

Dark animal monkey: 1200 atk

"And his effect allows me to summon another Dark animal from my hand, if I discard two hands. So I chose my dark animal lion." She set the cards into her graveyard, and a giant black lion appeared.

Dark animal lion: 2600 atk

"Now attack!" she screamed. Jaden simply grinned. "I activate hero barrier, which stops your attack dead in its tracks!" he said, and performed the move.

"I end my turn." Amy snarled. Jaden drew, and grinned. It looked like another two/three turn win. "I activate polymerisation! I fuse Sparkman and Clayman to summon thunder giant!" he grinned. "Next, I summon Burstinatrix in attack mode! Then I use O oversoul to bring back sparkman! Now, I use H heated heart to give thunder giant 500 more points!"

Thunder giant: 2900 atk

Sparkman: 1600 atk

Burstinatrix: 1200 atk

"Now! Attack!" thunder giant destroyed dark animal lion, sparkman destroyed dark animal monkey, and Burstinatrix attacked directly."

Jaden: 4000

Amy: 2000

"That's the end of this turn." Jaden said, as thunder giant's attack went back to normal.

Amy frowned, and drew. "I summon dark animal elephant in defence and end my turn."

Dark animal elephant: 2500 def

Jaden grimaced. That was going to be hard to take down. He needed a good draw. He drew, and his eyes widened. "Sweet! I activate E emergency call! I bring E-hero bladedge to my hand, and summon him by sacrificing Burstinatrix and sparkman! Now! Bladedge! Attack dark animal elephant!"

Amy: 1900

"Now! Thunder giant! Finish it!"

Amy: 0

She fell. The black coat disappeared, and bodies appeared around her. Then clapping was heard, and the leader we standing next to a tree. "Bravo Jaden. Bravo. Now I want to have you on our side even more!" she laughed, and took down her hood.

Jaden's eyes widened. "So it WAS you!"

_**Author's note: dun dun dun!!! Sorry, same cliffhanger two chapters in a row. I should of really done this yesterday, but oh well. Enjoy!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I keep forgetting, but I do NOT own yugioh gx. Otherwise this fanfiction would have been made into a series.

Jaden was staring at the leader of the dark duelists. He was staring straight into the eyes of Alexis Rhodes. He was staring into the eyes of someone he had once considered a friend. "W-why lex? Why are you doing this?" Jaden screamed at her. It seemed that the betrayal of one of his friends was too much for him to take. Alexis took a step forward, and Syrus and tyranno stepped in front of him.

"To get to him, you have to beat us!" Tyranno snarled, raising his duel disk.

"Fine. I'll take you both on at once, maybe then you might present a challenge." Alexis laughed. They accepted, but lost to Alexis within minutes of the duel beginning. Then they fell, and it happened. They collapsed into the dark particles, and were absorbed into two white cards that Alexis was holding up. That was it for Jaden. He couldn't take anymore. He raised his duel disk, glaring at Alexis. She merely laughed. "Oh no Jaden, I won't duel you yet. I want everything to be just _**perfect**_for when that happens." She said, and then ran off, leaving Jaden there, fuming. He followed her, acting on impulse, but was blocked by a dark duelist. He beat him, and moved on. This repeated several times until he ran into another friend-gone-bad. Chazz.

"Chazz? You to?" Jaden asked. Chazz laughed "Of course. I'd follow lex anywhere!" It was obvious he was practically the same as before. "Though why she wastes her time focusing on a slacker like you is beyond me!" He said. Definitely the same Chazz.

"I don't have time for this! Get your game on Chazz!" Jaden said, activating his duel disk.

Chazz did the same "Fine, I go first!" he drew, and then summoned a monster. "Meet dark soldier!"

Dark soldier: 800 atk

"Now I place two cards face down and end my turn!" Chazz said, as the cards appeared in holographic form.

Jaden frowned, and drew. "I summon elemental hero Bubbleman. And use his effect to draw two cards!" he drew twice. "Now I equip Bubbleman with Bubble blaster!"

Bubbleman: 1600 atk

"Then I place a card face down and attack dark soldier!" Bubbleman charged. "Wrong!" called Chazz. "I discard a dark soldier card from my deck to cancel your attack!" Bubble man jumped back to Jaden's side of the field.

"Damn…." Jaden muttered. "I throw one card face down and end my turn."

Chazz drew. "I sacrifice dark soldier to summon dark knight!"

Dark knight: 2100 atk

"Now attack Bubbleman!" Chazz shouted. Bubble blaster was destroyed instead, however.

"Now attack him again with your effect!" Chazz said. Dark knight's attack decreased to 1500 and it attacked again.

Jaden's eyes widened. "I activate a hero emerges! Pick a card!"

Chazz frowned. " I pick the one on the left!"

Jaden grinned. "Great choice! For me, that is. You chose bladedge!" Bladedge emerged onto the field. Then, the attack was redirected to bladedge, and dark knight was destroyed.

Chazz: 2900

Jaden: 4000

"Fine. I end my turn!" snarled Chazz.

Jaden drew. "Now, Bubbleman and bladedge! Finish it!"

Chazz: 0

Jaden: 4000

Chazz collapsed, his coat disappeared, and Jaden continued after Alexis.

Yes, it was alexis after all! And I threw in some chazz so his fans wouldn't complain. Expect more friends gone bad duels! Seeya!


	6. Authors note READ! PLEASE!

Okay

Okay. I've been gone for quite a long time. The up side is, I shouldn't have any fans to disappoint. If anyone, at all, wishes for me to continue this fanfiction (With considerably better writing skills.) then review this 'chapter' and say so.


	7. Chapter 6

Whelp

**Whelp. I got 4 reviews, and I must say, that's more than I expected. 4 more, to be exact. I Would especially like to thank KiaraFay, for her words of encouragement. To the other 3, your reviews were also much appreciated. So, I'm back! With a new computer and a nifty auto-spellchecker. God help you all. Without further ado, chapter 6! **

**Whoops, I just remembered. I DO NOT own Yugioh GX or any other copyrighted/traded marked material that may or may not crop up. But you already knew that.**

**But, y'know, gotta keep the lawyers happy. **

Jaden sprinted in the direction Alexis had left in, only to find a few wisps of pure darkness floating around. Jaden then did a very un-Jaden-like thing. He swore. Very, very loudly. In fact, a passer by stared at him, wondering where someone like Jaden had learnt such foul language. "Damnit!" he said, pounding the fist with his duel disk attached on the ground. "Give me back my friends!" he howled at the sky, like a demented wolf. First, his eyes turned gold for a split second, then became both blue and green. He shook his head, repressing those parts of his being. Why was it always him? Always him that was the target of a plot, always him that had to save the world. For the first time, he wished that he were just a normal boy. He then slowly stood, and with a kind of calm anger, his eyes flashed gold again. He slowly walked over to where there were several cloaked duelists, and raised his duel disk. "DUEL ME!" he cried, activating the disk.

His first challenger was a boy. Jaden thought he had seen him around the obelisk dorms before. He shook his head though. That didn't matter. D.J (for that was the boy's name) rose his duel disk, and activated it by inserting his deck.

"I'll go first!" He said, in a deeper voice than should have come from someone his age. Jaden merely shrugged. D.J drew. "I summon Dark thief, level 4!" As he inserted the card into it's slot, a hologram appeared. It depicted a male, with the build of a fifteen year old. It was jet black, apart from what little of the untanned face was not hidden by a long black scarf, billowing in the wind. A black sack was clutched in one hand, and an assassin's dagger in the second.

ATK: 1300

DEF: 200

"I play two face downs, and end my turn." Said the unnaturally deep voice that was most certainly not D.J's own.

Jaden drew, all cheer drained from his face. This was worse than his depression after the Yubel/dark world incident.

"I summon Elemental hero Sparkman." Jaden said, in what could only be described as a depressed monotone. "Attack his thief!" Sparkman flew at the weaker monster, and would have destroyed it, had not a face down flipped up.

"Thief's trap." D.J said, "By discarding one card from my hand I can negate your attack and force you to end your turn." He laughed. It was an otherworldly laugh, one that chilled you down to the bone. D.J was obviously deeply immersed in the darkness. "I draw. And now, my marauder gets to level up! He becomes Dark thief lvl 5!" a larger, more sinister marauder appeared, surrounded by a black aura. The appeared to be some form of half-materialised demon behind him.

Atk: 2600

Def: 100

"Now," D.J said, "I summon Dark bat!"

Atk: 1400

Def: 500

"Thief! Attack Sparkman!" The now stronger thief charged at Sparkman, running him through with the assassin blade.

Jaden: 3000

D.J: 4000

"I end,"

Jaden drew, and half-grinned, half-grimaced. "I play the spell, O oversoul, to bring Sparkman back! Next I play instant fusion, and special summon Flame wingman!"

Jaden: 2000

Then I play polymerization, to summon Shining flare wingman! And with his effect, he gains 600 points!"

Atk: 3100

Def: 2100

"Then I summon elemental hero neos alias!"

Atk: 1900

"Flare wingman! Attack Dark thief!" Flare wingman charged, and the thief was reduced to ashes. Then his effect activated, and DJ was blasted right in the face.

DJ: 900

"Neos alias! Attack Dark bat!" Neos alias punched the bat right out of the air, before folding his arms and returning to Jaden.

D.J: 500

"You lose." Jaden said simply.

"I still have five hundred points!" D.J argued.

"Not anymore. I activate ookazi. That's game."

D.J lost 800 points. That meant:

D.J: 0

Jaden was gone before he had even fell. Later, jaden dropped onto his bunk, an d lay staring at the ceiling. Even the 'kurii kuriiiii! 's of his duel spirit could coax him out of his depression.

**There you go. I'm back. Let the constructive criticism begin!**


	8. Chapter 7

Well hello there, kiddies

**Well hello there, kiddies! Today, I has a special chapter for you. Read on!**

**-throws card at the monitor, card spins and makes contact with other side of screen. The card reads: RAWR DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT HIS OWN IDEAS! –**

Syrus screamed. He had just lost a duel to a Black cloak. No normal Black coat either. It was none other than Alexis, the one who had started this all. In her altered state, she was cruel and heartless. She stood there, looking down her nose at the collapsed boy. What to do with him? Of course, her plans did involve forcing Jaden to fight his friends, but Syrus was Jaden's _best_ friend. It would devastate Jaden all the more to know that Syrus had disappeared into the darkness.

No more than an instant after she had made this decision she pulled a blank card out of her pocket, and Syrus collapsed into hundreds of black orbs, which were then drawn into the card, until it showed Syrus, huddled in a corner, with a blank look on his face, as if his very soul had been stolen.

Unknown world

Syrus awoke, still screaming. The moment he stopped, however, he noticed something wrong with his surroundings. The ground he was laying was no longer grass. It had become a solid block of darkness, a black expanse that threatened to swallow you, never to return. Syrus shivered at the very thought. He sat up, shaking his head, hoping he was just imagining things. Then he noticed that the normal scenery of Academy Island has been replaced with a swirling mixture of black and deep purple. The darkness around him seemed to take shape, a huge, lumbering monster that had come here especially for Syrus.

That though set Syrus over the edge once more. He screamed. Only a few seconds after he began screaming, however, he noticed shapes in the distance. Humanoid shapes. So, after several minutes of debating whether it was just more monsters or not, he decided to do what Jaden would do. He started to head for the figures.

When, finally, Syrus reached his destination, he found several students, male and female, of varied ages. There were at least two people for each dorm there. And, all but one of them were sitting, huddled together, staring into the blankness ahead of them, a hollow look in their eyes. The one who wasn't however, had a sunken look to his eyes, as if they had seen things so terrible they had tried to squirm back into his head. He approached Syrus.

"you were beaten, weren't you?" He said.

"Y-yes." Syrus stuttered. This boy intimidated him, even if he was younger. The eyes. It was all in the eyes.

"I'm Morgan, you are…?"

"Syrus. W-what's wrong with them?" He asked.

"It's this place," Morgan explained "it messes with your head, tortures you, until…." He trailed off.

'_Ooooh, J, hurry up and figure this out, PLEASE!' _Syrus thought to himself, looking up, to where the sky should have been.

Betcha wondered where they went, didn't yah? Huh? Huh? You did, didn't ya?

**Anyway, the usual, you read, review, I update, blah blah blah.**


	9. Chapter 8

RAWR

**RAWR!**

**Guess who?**

**Good guess. **

**I would like to thank KiaraFay once again, for her rather amusing review. It has also come to my attention that a small number of you have favourited this story. YAY ME!**

**However, I am also sad. I just found out there will be no more GX episodes. DX**

**And now, onto the story.**

**Back in the slifer red dorms:**

Jaden had worked himself into a depression. Only several hundred '_Kuri kuriiiii!_'S from his partner coaxed him out of it. He walked out of his dorm room, and immediately wished he hadn't. The sight that met him was not a pretty one. There were duelists everywhere, red, yellow, and blue; all fighting others dressed in black. And there, right near the back, stood Alexis, her hood down, her face alive with mirth. Jaden pulled his duel disk on and charged. However, he was not even halfway there, when into his path stepped none other than Bastion.

" Awww, not you too!" Jaden sighed, activating his disk.

"Indeed," said Bastion, with a nod "And soon you will be joining me!" before activating his own disk.

He drew 6 cards. "I'll go first, shall I? I summon the dark mathematician!" He slammed the card down into its slot, and in a shower of black sparks, a large black tome appeared, with, hovering behind it, a rather small gremlin type-thing with a university graduate's hat on.

ATK: 1400

DEF: 700

"And by his affect, I may check your hand and discard one card form it!" Bastion looked at Jaden's cards and said: "I pick elemental hero Sparkman!" The card shattered and reformed in the graveyard. "I end my turn."

"Finally!" Jaden exclaimed. "I draw!"

He drew a card, and smiled. _I'll save that._ He thought to himself. "I summon E-hero wildheart!" His hero appeared on the field, brandishing it's sword. "Attack Mathematician!" Wildheart charged, destroying the gremlin-like monster.

B: 3900

J: 4000

"I end my turn." Jaden said, stepping back slightly.

Bastion merely grimaced. "I draw, and summon the Dark scholar!" another creature, similar to the last gremlin, but bigger, appeared.

Atk: 1800

Def: 100

"Attack!" bastion cried, and his scholar destroyed wildheart, reducing Jaden's life points simultaneously.

B: 3900

J: 3700

Jaden drew. "Yes! Let's end this! I activate instant fusion!"

J: 2700

"And summon flame wingman! Next I activate 0 oversoul, and summon Sparkman! Now, I activate polymerization! This creates shining flare wingman!"

Atk: 3400

"Now I play Monster reborn! And summon back Flame wingman!"

Atk: 2100

" Both of you attack!"

There was a flash, and bastion was on the ground, now cloakless, and Jaden was once again sprinting towards Alexis.

**You like?**

**Anyway! Competition time! Whoever guesses (in a review) what type of deck I use, gets a card, possibly a deck, modelled after them.**

**Clue:**

These beasts like to use tag team attacks, and are often associated with coliseums, and Romans.

**Feel free to Google it, whatever. Have fun, kiddies!**


	10. Chapter 9

Wow, you people are sharp Wow, you people are sharp! o.0

**Aaaaanyways, the winner (very very quick winner) of my contest is Azurelong! Contact me in someway, and we can get to the card making.**

**And, this is become a frequent occurrence, but I speak once again to KiaraFay. He only lost the cloak. I meant Japanese. I almost cried too. Sad ending. And that's saying something, cos' I'm a DUDE!**

**One more thing before I begin. If anyone wonders why I am updating so fast, I want to get this over before I begin my next story/ies. (A Chazzbash fic and a completely original story of my own.) **

Jaden stood, once again, facing one of his friends. Tyranno Hassleberry stood in Jaden's path, also sporting a black cloak

"Not you too!" Jaden said, almost angrily.

Hassleberry just grinned. "That's right! I have a new sarge now!" His duel disk suddenly activated, as did Jaden's.

"DUEL!" They bellowed in unison, as Hassleberry drew his card.

"I summon Shadow Ptera!" A Large black pterosaur appeared, one that seemed to be comprised entirely of shadow.

ATK: 1600

DEF: 400

"I place two cards and end my turn!" Hassleberry said, the dino DNA already altering his eyes.

Jaden drew.

"I summon Elemental hero Sparkman, and activate heated heart on him!"

Atk: 2100

"Attack!"

Sparkman flew at the dinosaur, and Jaden expected to see the monster destroyed. What he saw instead was a trap card.

"Magical cylinder! So now YOU take the damage!"

J: 1900

H: 4000

"I throw down 2 face downs, and end." Jaden mumbled. That was a huge blow.

Hassleberry grinned. "I draw! Now I summon shadow rex!"

ATK: 2000

"Don't worry, He can't attack on his first turn on the field. But soon as this little dino gets loose…" Hassleberry drew his finger across his neck.

"Ptera! Attack Sparkman!"

"What?!" Jaden said, surprised. "You'll destroy Ptera, too!"

"No I won't! Because by discarding a card, I can ass Ptera's defence to his attack, for one turn!"

ATK: 2000

"Not so fast!" Jaden cried. "I activate hero barrier! Your attack is stopped!"

Hassleberry growled, his eyes turning dino for a second. "Fine. I end."

Jaden drew. "Yes! I activate polymerization! Fusing Sparkman on the field, with the clayman in my hand!" The two monsters were pulled into the fusion vortex, and out emerged….

"Elemental hero thunder giant! And his effect, lets me discard one card to destroy your rex!" shadow rex was destroyed. "Next, I summon E-hero wildheart!"

ATK: 1500

"Now! Thunder giant! Attack his Ptera!" Thunder giant charged up a bolt of energy, and fired, shattering Hassleberry's Ptera.

H: 3200

"Now! Wildheart! Attack directly!"

H: 1700

"I end."

"I draw!" cried Hassleberry, "And now, I summon shadow archaeologist! And by his effect, discard a card to summon shadow rex! And this time, he was special summoned, so he can attack!"

ATK: 1300

ATK: 2000

"That's not all! The card I discarded was shadow extinct! When sent to the grave by a card effect, this destroys one of your cards!" thunder giant gave out a cry, and exploded. "Now! Rex! Destroy wildheart!" Rex savagely tore apart wildheart, before returning to Hassleberry's field. "Now! Archaeologist! Direct attack!" the monster attacked, sending Jaden spiralling backwards.

J: 100

"My move." Said Jaden, pulling a card from his disk. "And I activate lightning vortex!" He sent the card he had drawn to the grave, destroying all of Hassleberry's monsters. Hassleberry wasn't concerned. Jaden had no monsters that could end this. That he could summon, anyway. "I summon Bladedge! The card I discarded was necroshade, and his effect allows me to summon without sacrifice! Bladedge! End it!"

Bladedge charged, and Hassleberry screamed. He collapsed, and Jaden moved on, before he was finally facing Alexis.

And she laughed.

**o.0 cliffhanger!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Ill update soon!**


	11. Chapter 10

Hello

**Hello! Miss me? You did, didn't cha?**

**Oh well, that's irrelevant. The winner of my contest and I have finished talking about the deck, and it is made! Kinda. It's in my head, anyway.**

**Now! I shall make one of my new cards read the disclaimer!**

_**Big lumbering shadow:**__**Rawrz owns no copyrighted material that may or may not appear in this chapter. All characters © to their respective owners.**_

_**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**_

**There yah go. Let us begin!**

Jaden stood, facing down Alexis. He raised his duel disk threateningly, and said:

"C'mon Lex, I don't wanna fight you. Just give up."

She merely laughed.

"Give up? Give up, you say? Not likely, dear Jaden. You will duel me, and you will lose!"

Her duel disk activated. Well, activate wasn't the correct word. Her duel disk _materialized_. It appeared as a shadow, growing from her arm, before forming a black/purple version of the academy disk. Alexis slotted her deck into the card holder, the cards giving of a black trail, as if they were made of pure darkness.

"**I'll go first, shall I? Ladies first after all." **

And so Alexis drew. Her emotionless face suddenly cracked into a grin.

"**What a treat we have for you! And on my first turn no less!"**

she cried, before slamming a card into her monster slot.

"**I summon the monster 'shadow of the burn dragon!' in attack mode!" **

**ATK:1500**

she said, still smiling. The monster appeared on the field. It wasn't ugly, quite the opposite. It was beautiful. But Jaden could not bring himself to look directly at it, for it was a dark, evil beauty that no mortal should ever lay eyes on. It almost threw him off his game, before his eyes flashed gold and he turned back to the game.

"**of course, you have your own dark side, don't you Jaden?"**

"Just end your turn, if you're done." Jaden said, angrily.

Alexis set two cards in the S&T card zone, smiling

"**touched a nerve, have I? Fine, I end my turn."**

"My go!" Jaden shouted, drawing a card.

He placed a card in the Monster zone, and a large blue and yellow suited man appeared, brandishing electrical sparks.

"I summon elemental hero Sparkman! And he'll attack and destroy your shadow!"

Sparkman flew at the creature, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.

"I activate a trap! Dark mirror! Instead of taking the damage, I gain life points equal to the attack of the monster that was destroyed! I only have to discard one card from my hand to do it! So I discard…. Vengeance dragon! This monster deals 500 points of damage to my opponent when it is sent to the graveyard by a card effect! Plus, Shadow's effect activates! I can summon this! Dark burn dragon lvl 3!"

J: 3500

A: 5500

Jaden swore under his breath. Who woulda thought that Alexis's dark deck could be so strong?

"I place two cards face down, and end my turn." Jaden said.

Alexis laughed.

"**You're making this too easy! Unless… you want to lose?"**

Jaden's head, previously bowed, jerked upright

"NEVER!"

"**So that old duelling spirit is still here? One more thing for me to crush!"**

"**It's my standby phase, so my dragon levels up!"**

The previously wingless, small black dragon grew much larger, and sprouted wings. It roared, and Sparkman was destroyed.

ATK: 2200

"**Did I mention my dark burn dragon lvl 5's effect? When it's summoned, any lower level monsters are destroyed! I just have to discard a card. And, what do you know? I have another vengeance dragon! So guess what? You lose another 500 points!"**

J: 3000

A: 5500

"**Now I activate level up! By sending my dark burn dragon to the grave, I can summon dark burn dragon level 8!"**

**ATK: 3000**

"**Now attack! Game over, Jaden!"**

"No! I activate negate attack! This stops your monster and ends your battle phase."

"**Fine, you survive a bit longer, is all. I summon emissary of the dark burn! In defence mode!"**

**DEF: 1900**

"**I end."**

"My go!" Jaden shouted, pulling a card. "I draw!"

_Yes! Now I can summon him!_

"I activate instant fusion!" the face down that was on his field flipped up

_**A bluff?!**_ Alexis thought, as elemental hero flame wingman appeared, at the cost of Jaden's life points.

"Now I activate miracle fusion! He and the Sparkman in my grave fuse to summon…"

"**Not so fast!" ** Alexis cried. "**I activate mispolymerization! Your fusion is destroyed!"**

"No!" shouted Jaden, as his fusion monster was obliterated. "I summon clayman in defence then, set a face down, and end my turn."

"**My move!" **Alexis said, drawing her card.

"**I pay half my life points to activate my emissary's effect! It skips my dark burn's next evolution, and goes straight to level twelve!"**

both dark burn and emissary disappeared, replaced by a towering black shadow in the shape of a dragon. Purple flames spewed from it's mouth, destroying clayman.

"My dark burn dragon destroys every monster on the field when summoned. And now, his other effect! Come forth from my hand, dark ice dragon!"

Jaden gasped. In front of his stood a black version of the dragon white Alexis had once used.

"I knew you'd recognize it. And with 3500 attack points each, I can obliterate you! Since Dark burn can't attack the turn it was summoned by emissary's effect, I'll attack you with dark ice instead. Go! Finish him!"

the dragon flew towards Jaden, ready to destroy him. But then, Jaden shouted:

"I activate a trap! MAGIC CYLINDER!!"

He screamed the last two words, and the attack was redirected at Alexis.

She didn't even have time to scream.

Then, there was nothing but white for a second. But it went back to normal, and Jaden was on his knees next to a normally clothed Alexis. She managed a single word: 'sorry'. And then, before she passed out, she grabbed Jaden's collar and pulled him down, straight into a short kiss. But the meaning managed to get through Jaden's thick skull.

_Alexis made a full recovery, and the students that had disappeared came back, including a thoroughly overjoyed Syrus. Jaden and Alexis surprised no-one when they began going out. This, however didn't stop Chazz bursting into tears over it. Alexis, who unfortunately for her, could remember everything enlightened them to her intentions. after getting Jaden to join her, she would have proceeded to try and take japan, and then the world. This explained why she had such an interest in jaden. And the obvious, of course.  
_

_However, the dark being that had possessed Alexis seemed to have gotten away. It had probably been destroyed, but not everyone was so sure. These things had a tendency of coming back to haunt you. _

Finally! Done! I would like to thank all of you readers for following this story, and two in particular: Kiarafay, who supported and reviewed this story ever since my tentative re-entry, and Azurelong, for providing the inspiration for Alexis's deck. Special thanks also go to everyone who helped encourage me to keep writing, where otherwise I would have stopped.

Look out for a possible sequal!

Remember, Life's not fun without a bit of insanity,

Your mad little author friend,

Rawrz.

RAWR!


End file.
